Typically, multiple services (e.g., video, voice, data, etc.) are received at a subscriber premise by a customer premise equipment device (e.g., gateway device), and the multiple services are provided to consumers over a local network (e.g., local area network (LAN), wireless local area network (WLAN), multimedia over coax alliance (MoCA) network, etc.). Devices connected to the local network may be configured to receive services offered by a service provider (e.g., multiple systems operator (MSO)) and may be configured to communicate with other devices connected to the local network.
The types of devices that may be connected to a local network continues to grow in number. For example, local network access is not limited to only multimedia devices (e.g., set-top boxes (STB), televisions, mobile devices, tablets, etc.), but is now available to a multitude of other home and personal devices (e.g., Internet of things (IoT) devices) such as appliances (oven/stove, dishwasher, air conditioner/furnace, etc.), wearables, home automation devices, health monitoring devices or equipment, automobile sensors, security systems, and others. Once connected to a local or home network, these devices may communicate with each other over the local or home network.
However, subscribers are left without a means for monitoring and easily accessing communications that may be passed between component devices making up the home network. Moreover, subscribers are without a system for integrating networked devices and a common user interface for monitoring and interacting with networked devices. For example, a message indicating that an action needs to be taken at a networked device may not be received by a user or the user may simply ignore the message. Moreover, a user might ignore or forget about an action that needs to be taken at a network device (e.g., IoT device). Also, there is no common method or device that may be used to configure network devices within a premise. Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon methods and systems for providing a user interface that allows a user to monitor and/or control devices connected to a home network.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.